Escaping The Island
"Escaping The Island" is the twentieth issue of the first volume of Lost: The Official Magazine. It was released in December 2008 during the Season 4 - 5 hiatus. Regular segments The Others "Writers' Favorite Scenes" The writers of Lost reveal their favorite scenes of the show. Damon Lindelof states that his favorite scene is when Desmond makes the phone call to Penny in . Carlton Cuse says that one of his favorites is when Sawyer whispers to Kate in the helicopter right before jumping into the ocean and swimming back to the Island. Writer and producer Brian K. Vaughan reveals that his favorite scene was the opening of , stating that it's always a pleasure to write for Jeremy Davies. "Giving Something Back To The Island" Co-Executive producer Jean Higgins explains why it is so important that Lost invests in its Hawaiian home. She explains the specifics about filming Lost in Hawaii, and gives exclusive insight about her job. By The Fire "Secrets & Lies" Evangeline Lilly, the actress behind Kate Austen, reveals her thoughts on the character. Also, Evangeline Lilly discusses Kate and Season 5. Kate's storyline is full of many secrets and lies, and this article reveals them all. The biggest challenge facing the "future" Kate is Aaron Littleton, who is known worldwide as Aaron Austen. Evangeline Lilly discusses her thoughts on this ultimate lie regarding Aaron. "Out of the Asylum... Back to the Island?" Jorge Garcia relaxes by the fire with Lost magazine to ponder what could be in store for Hurley in Season 5. They Came From The Freighter! "The Doc of the Bay" Actor Marc Vann looks back at his mysterious role as the freighter's ill-fated Dr. Ray. Marc Vann also discusses his thoughts on the rest of the freighter crew, including his demise at the hands of mercenary Martin Keamy. "Mercenary Man" Anthony Azizi, who played Omar, discusses his personal connections to Lost. Prepare for a full-out analysis on Keamy's right-hand-man, Omar. Beyond The Hatch "Australia Is The Key To The Whole Game!" We get you closer to Lost classic moments - enjoy this behind-the-scenes expose of that game of Risk in . The exclusive section reveals cast photos of Locke, Hurley and Sawyer during their game of Risk prior to the Barracks battle. Frequent Flyers The Transceiver Editor Paul Terry introduces us to this special holiday isssue. Voices From The Fuselage We have a myriad of fan theories and questions awaiting you this issue... New Transmissions We unveil the secrets of Lost: The Complete Fourth Season (DVD). Prepare for the inside scoop regarding the Season 4 DVD box set, including a look at all of the special features, such as the Lost: Missing Pieces, deleted scenes, The Oceanic Six: A Conspiracy of Lies, and The Lost Symphony. Exclusive Oceanic Six Posters Prepare for an exclusive pull-out poster featuring the Oceanic Six - on one side is Sun and Kate, the other has Jack, Sayid, and Hurley. Black Box Flight Recorder Look back on that classic scene in , with Juliet and Ben at a Barracks dinner party. Exodus Issue 21 will be our 100-page Season 5-Launch Special! Trivia This is the first issue since where Damon Lindelof does not answer 8 fan questions.